(Keiko III) Keiko's In Love
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Keiko Haruno is back in her fourth (even though the title says third because the last one was mostly about Sachi) adventure! After her sixteenth birthday she finds that she is starting to fall in love with Konohamaru and vice versa. Meanwhile Kizashi and Sachi are falling in love, Sakura's pregnant again, and Sasuke, Kakashi, and the other Anbu Black Ops are preparing for war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Happy Birthday Sasame

 _Just a quick note from the author: I do not own Naruto or Keiko's character. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Keiko belongs to YuiHeart. I only own her name , most of the the plot, and the rest of the original characters. Please enjoy!_

 _May 13_ _th_ _, 2023_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well today is my little sister Sasame's fourth birthday and it's almost been three whole years since I've got adopted by my aunt Sakura and uncle Sasuke. Now I just simply call them Mom and Dad. Boy oh boy I can't believe how fast the time has gone and that Sasame is four years old already. It seems like just yesterday she was getting potty trained and starting nursery school with Ami._

 _It is Ami's last year of nursery since she will be turning five already this autumn. By the way, Kakashi and Kimi got married last year and they are now expecting their first child together, and final child altogether and they have found out that it's going to be a boy. That means of course that Kizashi is finally going to get a baby brother and Ami is going to become a big sister for the first time. Kizashi is living with them now since his grandmother passed away last month._

 _Speaking of big brothers and sisters, Naruto is going to become a big brother soon as well since my Uncle Shane and Aunt Kushina got married a couple of years ago and after awhile of trying they're scheduled to have a baby a month after Kakashi. As for me, Keiko and I have been Chunin now for the past year and Saki will be having her exams a few weeks from now. Not much new is going on in my life except for the fact that after I turn seventeen Dad will start teaching me how to drive although I can't actually get my license for another year._

 _I don't have a boyfriend yet and I've never been in love either, but from the way my parents act I can tell that it's really intense. Well, that's all I can think of to write for now since I have to start getting ready for my sister's birthday party._

 _Sachi_

Sachi closed her diary and got up from her desk before she turned off the light and hurried downstairs. Sasuke and Sasame were sitting on the couch together watch home videos of when she was a baby while Lucky laid on the floor in front of the couch chewing on his bone. Sachi sat down beside Sasame and kissed her cheek.

"Hey sis, how's the birthday girl?" she questioned her as Sasame simply just grinned and Sasuke smiled over at Sachi.

"She's already had her breakfast. Mom still has to get her dressed and do her hair and then she's got to go to nursery." He told her.

"I don't wanna go, I wanna stay home." Sasame said.

"Sorry princess but you know the number one rule around here. Whatever your mother says goes." He reminded her before he turned his head back over to look at the television set. Sasame had been learning to crawl for the first time and he had congratulated her by picking her up and kissing his her cheek before standing her up on top of his knee and blowing raspberries on her tummy.

That's when suddenly Sakura came out of the bathroom. "Alright little miss Sasame, it's time to get you dressed." She told her. "Do you want to pick out what you want to wear today?" she asked her as Sasame silently nodded. "Well come on then." She told her and Sasame quickly leapt off of the couch and raced after her down the hallway.

"So,.." Sasuke began as he picked up the television remote and turned off the TV before he turned his attention back to his eldest daughter. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave as well?" he wondered.

"But I don't have any missions to go on today." She told him.

"I'm not talking about missions, I'm talking about high school. Your regular education is just as important you know." He pointed out. "Besides,.." he began with a sly grin. "Kizashi is probably wondering where you are right now." He added as Sachi blushed.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned him.

"Oh come on Sachi, it's no secret that you guys like each other. Especially since I get my information from a very important source." He told her.

"Oh yeah? Who?" she wondered.

"Sasame." He replied while continuing to grin at her.

"Sasame? How does she know anything about that kind of stuff she still watches Sesame Street." She said as Sasuke chuckled.

"She's a lot smarter than you think she is." He told her and that's when suddenly Sasame came flying out of her bedroom wearing a red dress with green stockings and she climbed back up onto the couch and sat in-between her father and sister.

"How do I look?" she asked him as he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." He told her.

"Thanks." She replied with a proud grin.

"That was the easy part. Now I just have to find a way to get her to sit still while I fix her hair." Sakura said.

"Here, I'll help." Sasuke said as he picked up Sasame and then sat her on top of his lap and held her tightly.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura told him as she took Sasame's spot on the couch and started to brush her hair. As Sasame began to squirm and fuss the doorbell rang. Lucky suddenly stopped chewing on his bone and leapt up to his feet and started to bark.

"Lucky! Cut that out!" Sachi cried while clapping her hands together loudly as she stood up and started walking towards the door. "I'll get it." She said since she knew that her parents had an awful lot on their plate to handle right now. After she opened the door she suddenly saw Kizashi standing there in front of her. "Oh, hey Kizashi." She began.

"Hey Sachi, I was just wondering if you wanted me to walk to school with you." He said and that's when suddenly Lucky trotted over towards them and growled while he glared up at him and Sachi glanced over her shoulder and down at him.

"Lucky what's the matter with you? It's just Kizashi. You've known him for the past few years." She pointed out before she looked back over at Kizashi. "Sure, I'd love to. I just have to grab my stuff first. Why don't you come on in?" she suggested before grabbing ahold of Lucky's collar tightly.

"Alright, thank you." He told her while smiling warmly at her as he stepped inside the house and Lucky continued to growl at him.

"This dog has suddenly started acting so weird." Sachi said while still barely managing to hold him back as Sasuke simply just grinned and Sachi raced upstairs.

"Hn. Overprotective is more like it." He said while Sakura started pulling Sasame's hair back into a ponytail. "So Kizashi, Sachi tells me that you're about to become a big brother again."

"Yep, well,.. he's going to be my half-brother anyway but still, I'm going to have a brother nonetheless." He told him with a shrug.

"You should be happy about that. Naruto's the closest thing I have left to having a brother now. His son even calls me Uncle Sasuke so it looks like I get to be an uncle again. I don't know for sure but lately Hinata has been dropping hints on Facebook that she's pregnant again." Sasuke said.

"Boy with my parents having a baby, and her having a baby, and Sachi's aunt and uncle having a baby, there's going to be babies around here everywhere." Kizashi said while shaking his head in disbelief as Sasuke laughed.

"Yep!" he exclaimed before Sachi came running back downstairs with all of her school supplies.

"Alright, Kizashi and I are going to school now. See you guys later." She told them before heading back over towards the front door.

"I love you Sachi and have a good day at school." Sasuke told her.

"Thanks and I love you too!" she called back before she and Kizashi headed out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Good News, Bad News

 _Hey guys, I'm SO sorry about the few day delay but I've been really busy with the Thanksgiving holiday for one, and for two, my computer has been a real pain in the ass lately. Anyways here's the next chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it!_

"Alright sweetheart, it's time to get ready to go to school." Sakura began. "Do you have to go potty before we leave?" she questioned but Sasame quickly shook her head.

"No." she replied.

"Alright, are you sure?" Sakura asked her as she silently nodded. "Well in that case say goodbye to Papa and then go ahead and grab your shoes and put them on." She told her as Sasame stood up on top of the couch and then tightly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and embraced him.

"Goodbye Papa." She told him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Sasuke simply just smiled at her and kissed her back.

"Have a good day at school. I love you baby girl." He told her before she got up from the couch and then raced back into the bathroom and slammed the door tightly shut behind her.

" I guess she had to go after all." Sakura began. "By the way, do you mind if you pick her up today? I have a doctor's appointment to go to later on." Sakura told him.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Maybe I'll even introduce her to the motorcycle." He told her with a sly grin.

"Over my dead body! She's way too young for that Sasuke." Sakura began. "And to be quite honest with you I felt a bit uncomfortable with it when you first took Keiko and she was a lot older back then then Sasame is now." Sakura told him. "As soon as she's out of the booster seat and she has a helmet that fits her _then_ you can take her but for right now she rides in the car." She said.

"Vroom! Vroom!" Sasame hollered after she had flushed the toilet (and washed her hands) and ran back down the hallway and sat down to put her shoes on while Sakura smiled down at her.

"That's right honey, that's exactly what a car says." She told her and once she finished putting on her shoes she stood back up. Sakura turned around and walked back over to Sasuke and bent over before they exchanged a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later Sasuke, I love you." She told him.

"I Love you too." Sasuke told her before he kissed her again. "And when you get back we can,.." he began before he glanced back down at Sasame and remembered that there was a child present and simply just heaved a sigh. "Never mind." He finished. "I'll tell you when you get back." He added as Sakura turned back around and stood back up. She grabbed her car keys off the kitchen counter before walking back over towards the door and hoisted Sasame up inside her arms and placed her at her hip. Afterwards she exited the house and shut the door tightly behind her.

Lucky finished drinking water from out of his water dish and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room wagging his tail to and fro. Then he stopped in front of Sasuke and pawed him. Sasuke chuckled. "That's funny." He began. "I never thought I'd see the day when _you_ would be the one expecting attention from _me_." he said while he reached out and started scratching him behind the ears. "You know, in another few years Sachi will be an adult and I really do think that she's old enough to pick who she wants to date.

That is, if she even decides that she wants to date Kizashi. I trust her judgement and you really should too Itachi. He's a good kid. Just give him a chance." He said and that's when Lucky sat down and tilted his head to one side. "Please, just think about it alright?" Sasuke questioned him before he laid down and rolled over onto his side.

"Now I'm going to go take a nap, so you might as well find something to go and amuse yourself with." He told him as the dog stood back up and then walked over towards the staircase and ran up them two at a time. Then he entered Sachi's bedroom and leapt up on top of her bed before turning on the television with his paw. After that he laid his head back down on top of both of his paws and started watching one of his favorite sitcoms.

 _…_

"Well Sakura, congratulations. You're pregnant." The doctor told her as Sakura suddenly gasped with excitement. However,that's when she suddenly realized that she wasn't too sure if Sasuke would be all that thrilled with this news since they had just recently fully potty trained Sasame (except for the fact that she still wore pullups at night) and he might not want to go back to changing diapers and waking up in the middle of the night for feedings.

"Oh, that's great." She replied while smiling sadly to herself.

"Well, I would have thought that you would have been more excited than this." The doctor began. "Are you alright Sakura?" he wondered as Sakura suddenly thought about Sachi and Sasame. Although Sachi loved her little sister with all of her heart, she didn't used to be happy about the fact that she had to share all of her love and attention with her. Although Sasame was older now and they were getting along a lot better, there were still times where they still fought and bringing a new baby into the house could just wind up making things worse. Especially since Sasame was used to being the center of attention.

Also she was a little concerned about Lucky and how he would react to having a baby in the house and hearing it cry. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. "I'm just thinking about how I'm going to tell my family about this that's all." She told him.

"Well I'm sure that they'll be happy for you." The doctor told her.

"Yeah,.." she began again. "I'm sure that they will." She finished although she suddenly had an extremely awful feeling that absolutely nothing on earth could be farther from the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Look Out For Mister Stork!

Sasame and Ami finished building their tower of blocks together. "Alright, it's done, can I knock it over now?" Ami wondered.

"Sure, go ahead." Sasame told her before she pushed the tower over.

"Sasame Uchiha and Ami Hatake both of your fathers are here." The teacher told them.

"Okay, hold on a second. I have to go potty first." Ami said before she turned around and quickly raced towards the girl's restroom while Sasuke walked over towards his daughter and smiled at her.

"Hey princess, how was school?" he asked her when all of a sudden her face lit up with excitement.

"It was great Papa!" she exclaimed. "We learned all about following directions and went on a treasure hunt." She told him.

"Hn." He began with a grin. "That does sound pretty exciting. Well come on, it's time to go home." He told her before he bent over and picked her up and then kissed her on the cheek while he carried her back outside and out to the car. Afterwards he quickly strapped her inside her booster seat.

"Wait Papa, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Ami." She told him.

"It's alright, you're going to see her later on at your party remember?" he reminded her.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot." She told him while shut the backdoor and then got into the driver's seat before buckling himself up and pulling away from the curb.

"By the way, how would you like to be a big sister?" he questioned her with a sly grin as he looked back at her through the rearview mirror.

"I'd love it!" she cried.

"Well that's really good news because Mommy just called me a little while ago and she told me that she's going to have another baby. That means that you're going to have a little brother or sister." He explained while he stopped at the end of the parking lot and hit his turn signal.

"Cool." She replied before hitting him up with a question that he knew she would ask sooner or later. "Papa, where do babies come from?" she asked him.

"Uh,.." he began while feeling himself starting to sweat as he turned the corner and said the first thing that came to his mind. "From Heaven." He told her. "Don't you remember watching Dumbo? God creates the babies and then the stork delivers them." He explained.

"Well then how does he know which baby goes to which mommy and daddy?" she wondered.

"He has a list that tells him." He replied.

"Okay but then why do the mommies' bellies get so big?" she asked him while he suddenly put on his brakes again and stopped at a red light.

"Well honey,.." he began as he tried to think of an answer before his cellphone rang. "Oh, thank God." He said while breathing a sigh of relief and glancing up at the ceiling while he got it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Hey big brother!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly as Sasuke smiled and hit the gas once the light turned green again.

"Ah hey Keiko, what's up?" he asked her.

"I just thought you should know that Konohamaru's cat just had kittens. He walked me home from school today." She told him as he grinned slyly.

"Oh he did did he?" he questioned her.

"Yep! And can you keep a secret?" she asked him.

"Of course." He assured her.

"Well,.. Konohamaru and I are dating now. He just asked me to go to the movies with him this Saturday. He just got his license." She told him.

"Oh,.. I see. Well congratulations Keiko and I sure hope that you have a good time." He told her.

"Thanks big brother and there's one more thing that I want to know." She began.

"Alright, sure, what's that?" he wondered.

"Well Konohamaru gave me a kitten and his name is Ninja. He gets along well with Titiana, and so he and I were just wondering if Sachi would like a kitten as well even though she already has Lucky." She explained when all of a sudden Sasuke hit the brakes again and stopped at the side of the road.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" he asked her.

"I said that Konohamaru wants to give a kitten to Sachi since she's one of his best friends and we were wondering if that would be alright with you." She told him.

"Gee honey I don't know,.. I've never been much of a cat person. And we already have a dog, a four year old, and a baby on the way." He told her before he heaved a light sigh. "Tell Konohamaru that I'll think about it." He said.

"Alright big brother I will." She told him.

"Okay well I have to go now so I'll see you in a little bit for Sasame's birthday party." He began. "That is, you're still planning to come right?"

"Of course! She is my niece after all." She told him. "Well I love you both very much and I'll see you then." She told him as Sasuke nodded to himself.

"Alright then, love you too." He told her before he hung up the phone and then hit the gas, pulled away from the side of the road and drove away.

Once Sasuke and Sasame got back home, Sasame hurried into the bathroom and Sasuke tossed his car keys up onto the counter before slowly walking towards Sakura. "Well, that was an interesting ride to say the least." He began.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Well first of all our daughter asked me where babies came from." He replied.

"And what did you tell her?" she wondered.

"The truth of course." He told her with a sly grin.

"Sasuke!" Sakura scolded while slapping him a crossed the shoulder. "She isn't even in kindergarten yet!" she exclaimed.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." He told her as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." She began. "I was afraid that I would have to become a rouge ninja myself and kill you." She finished as Sasuke chuckled.

"Cherry there's not a single bad bone in your body. I know because I have the X-rays to prove it." He told her with a grin as she simply just rolled her eyes at him and the toilet flushed.

"So what else did you talk about?" she wondered.

"Well, Keiko called me and she told me that Konohamaru is offering us a k-i-t-t-e-n." he said and he just hoped and prayed that Sasame didn't hear him while she was washing her hands. Luckily for him she didn't, however just at that precise moment Sachi had come through the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Sasuke's Secret

"We're getting a kitten!?" she exclaimed excitedly as Sasuke quickly turned his head over to look at her and heaved a sigh.

"No, I never said that we were for sure I said that I'd think about it." He said when suddenly Sasame came back out of the bathroom.

"Think about what?" she wondered.

"Dad says that we're getting a kitten!" Sachi cried.

"Hooray!" Sasame exclaimed while she jumped up and down excitedly and Sasuke facepalmed his forehead and sighed again.

"Hold on a second girls, we're not getting a kitten." He told them.

"Why not!?" Sasame whined.

"Because darling you're way too young to take care of it and Sachi has to take care of Lucky as well as finish her homework, go on missions, and she has horseback riding and cheerleading to attend to." Sasuke told her.

"I can always quit horseback riding and cheerleading." Sachi suggested.

"Now hold on a second Sachi I don't think you need to do that." Sakura began. "After all, cats are more independent than dogs. All she would really need to do is feed it, give it water and change its litterbox." She finished.

"Yes, but she would also have to make sure that it was litterbox trained and that it didn't scratch up the furniture." Sasuke pointed out.

"I will! I promise! Please say yes Daddy please!" she pleaded. "I'll do anything you want anything!" she assured him while she threw her arms around his middle and embraced him tightly as Sasuke heaved a final heavy sigh.

"Oh alright, just remember that it'll be your responsibility along with the other stuff you have to do." He told her. "If you start falling behind on your schoolwork then there's going to be consequences." He said before all of a sudden her cellphone rang and she picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?" she questioned while she started walking back down the hallway. "Oh hello Kizashi." She said happily with a wide grin as Lucky started to growl and gave a sharp yip before continuing to growl and Sakura quickly turned around to look at him.

"I swear, that is the strangest dog I ever met. It's like he can understand Japanese or something." She said.

"Umm,.. Cherry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sasuke asked her. "Alone?" he added while glancing down at Sasame.

"Sure Sasuke." She replied before following him back into the bedroom. "What is it?" she asked him once he had closed the door behind them.

"It's about Lucky. There's a reason that it appears like he can understand every word we're saying." He began. "It's because he can. Sakura, Lucky is really my brother Itachi." He told her.

"Ha, ha very funny." She said sarcastically.

"It's true! A few years ago he showed me to his grave and then he placed his paw to my forehead and no ordinary dog would know or could know to do that and Itachi is the only one who ever did that to me." he said.

"So you're saying that Lucky is Itachi reincarnated?" Sakura questioned him. "Does Sachi know?" she wondered.

"No and I want to keep it that way. If she ever found out then she wouldn't look at us or treat us the same anymore. Besides, if she started treating him like her father instead of a dog then other people wouldn't look at her the same way either. And we can't let Sasame know because she'll either think that we're crazy or she'll totally believe us and tell our secret." He explained.

"Alright, but it's such a shame that Sasame will never know her uncle." Sakura said.

"I know but I'm afraid that's just the way that it has to be. Promise me Sakura, you won't tell anybody else. Swear to it." He told her before she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright Sasuke, if it means that much to you I promise." She told him before he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good. Now that that's taken care of there's something I have to know. Why were you so scared in telling me that you were pregnant again?" he questioned her.

"Because I knew that you had a lot of other stuff to deal with right now and I didn't think that you were ready for another baby yet." She told him.

"I'll admit that it's not what I planned, but then again, I wasn't really planning on meeting my niece and adopting her either. It just sort of happened and obviously it's part of God's plan, so I have to go with it whether I like it or not." He told her.

"So you're not happy about it then?" she asked him before he tapped her forehead lightly.

"I never said that. Of course I'm happy about being a father again. I think that this time though we should leave the gender a surprise." He suggested with a grin. "I just hope and pray that it's a boy this time. Don't get me wrong, I love Sachi and Sasame with all my heart, but I need somebody to carry on the Uchiha name after I die." He told her before all of a sudden Sachi knocked on the door. "Come in." he said as she entered the room.

"Guess what!? Kizashi just called me and told me that Konohamaru invited us to go out on a double date with him and Keiko tomorrow! Isn't that wonderful Daddy? I'm going out on my very first date!" she exclaimed excitedly as Sasuke quickly glanced up at the ceiling.

"Oh great. First my little sister and now my daughter. Damn it, why do kids have to grow up so fast?" he questioned while he rubbed his eyes and then exited the bedroom and walked down the hallway. After that he bent over and picked up Sasame before placing her by his hip. "Okay sweetheart, let's get you ready for your birthday party. And do me one favor,.. never grow up." He told her before kissing the top of her head softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Birthday Party

"Uncle Sasuke!" A blonde haired blue-eyed little boy hollered as he came racing towards him with his arms wide open. Sasuke chuckled as he squatted down in front of him and embraced him tightly.

"Hello Boruto." He began with a grin while he hoisted him up inside his arms and then planted a kiss on his cheek. "How's my favorite nephew?" he inquired.

"Real good." He began. "I'm gonna be a big bwother." He told him as Naruto started walking over towards them.

"Oh, is that so?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Yep, Hinata's pretty much made the announcement public now." Naruto told him while Boruto turned his head over to look at him.

"Uh oh, Daddy I had an accident." Boruto said as Naruto heaved a heavy sigh.

"Again?" he questioned before he turned over to look back over his shoulder at Hinata. "Hey honey you brought some extra underwear for Boruto right?" he asked her as Sasuke chuckled.

"It sounds like Boruto is still in the diapers stage." He told him. "Besides, boys are harder to potty train than girls anyways and you have another baby on the way so you're going to be changing diapers either way." He pointed out.

"I know but the kid is three years old already and just started nursery school. He should be potty trained by now." He said while heaving a sigh as Kakashi walked up behind him.

"Ami isn't fully potty trained yet. She still wears pullups at night and she's almost five." He pointed out.

"Well, bed wetting is a common problem for children even after they're potty trained." Sakura pointed out as Sasuke quickly glanced over at Naruto.

"Naruto still wets the bed." He said while he simply just placed his hands upon his hips and scowled at him.

"Hey! I do not!" he protested as Sasuke laughed and poked him in the forehead.

"Relax, I'm just joking around with you." He began. "Anyways, here's your son." He told him before handing Boruto over to him. "Where's Sasame?" he asked Sakura as he turned around to face her.

"I think that she's in her bedroom playing." She told him.

"Well tell her it's time to get ready to go." He said.

"Go where? I thought that we here for her birthday party." Konohamaru said.

"We are, but first we're going to go get our pictures taken and then go to Chuck E Cheese's afterwards." Kizashi told him.

"Chuck E Cheese, aren't we a bit too old for that?" Konohamaru wondered before Keiko slapped him a crossed the head.

"Ouch what was that for!?" he cried while rubbing his head.

"It's not for us Baka it's for the little kids!" she exclaimed.

"Right. I knew that." He lied while she simply just rolled her eyes at him.

"Give me a break." She muttered underneath her breath as Kizashi chuckled.

"Remind me again why you two decided to start dating?" he said questioningly.

"I don't know that's a really good question since all we do is fight." Keiko said.

"Oh come on toots, that isn't _all_ we do." He pointed out.

"No, but it's pretty darn close." She told him.

"Oh come on, just admit that you love each other and be done with it." Kizashi said with a sly grin before he followed them out the front door as Keiko started shaking her head.

 _…._

Sasuke couldn't believe how exhausted he was after they returned to the house so Sasame could open her presents. He collapsed down on top of the couch next to Sakura. "You know, I realize that we were only really in charge of three preschoolers, but it seemed like three billion to me." he told her with a groan as he rubbed his eyes. "It was basically like Hell on earth." He added as Sakura giggled.

"Oh come on Sasuke, it couldn't have been that bad." She told him before all of a sudden she started looking around. "Wait a minute, where is Konohamaru and Keiko?" she questioned him.

"I bet they're fighting again." Naruto began. "Konohamaru _was_ sort of embarrassing her with his horrible table manners." He pointed out as Sasuke slowly turned his head over to look at him.

"At least now you know how I feel." He told him when suddenly the unhappy couple stormed through the front door.

"Keiko wait a second!" Konohamaru cried but that's when suddenly she slammed the front door in his face.

"That's it! I've had it!" she hollered angrily. "I don't even know why the hell we got together in the first place!" she snapped.

"Keiko, don't you think that you're being a little bit hasty?" Sasuke questioned her.

"No! I've given him way too many chances already! He drives me absolutely freaking crazy!" she hollered. Although she didn't say freaking and that's when all of a sudden the room grew quiet and everybody except the little kids turned to look at her, and to her complete and utter horror, her mother had just come out of the bathroom and was now standing right behind her.

"Keiko Haruno!" she yelled angrily and automatically Keiko knew that she was in trouble.

"Uh oh, busted." Naruto said while sucking in his cheeks.

"Naruto, stay out of this it's between my mother and little sister." Sakura told him.

"Give me your phone young lady!" her mother snapped as Keiko's eyes turned light blue before she slowly reached into her pocket and gave her mom her phone. "I don't want to hear language like that coming out of your mouth again, is that understood?" she questioned her as Keiko sheepishly hung her head.

"Yes Mother." She replied before she turned around and started walking out the door. Sasuke heaved a light sigh as he watched her for he was starting to have flashbacks when Sachi had tried to run away from her problems as well and how he had almost lost her forever. He decided right then and there that he wouldn't let the same thing happen to Keiko. He was going to find out what was really going on and stop her from making the same big mistake before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Chunin Exams

Sasuke quickly hurried after her. "Hey Keiko wait up!" he cried before all of a sudden they came to a stop in front of each other and turned to look at each other while Sasuke attempted to catch his breath.

"Yes?" she questioned him.

"I just wanted to know what the sudden change in attitude is for that's all. _I'm_ the one who's supposed to have attitude adjustment issues not you." He began before heaving a heavy sigh. "I guess that I just have to get used to you being a teenager now." He said.

"Well obviously, I'm not ten years old anymore." She told him with a shake of her head.

"I know you're not, but you're not an adult yet either and cussing,.. especially in front of little kids is definitely a bad idea. Even I don't do that." He told her.

"Of course you don't." Keiko began. "Otherwise my big sister would pound you." She told him.

"No she wouldn't, she loves me too much. Anyways, that's not the point. There is other healthy ways of letting out your anger and I do believe that I told you this before." He said as Keiko nodded.

"Yep, millions and millions of times." She replied.

"For the record though, I think getting angry over the fact that Konohamaru is stupid and disgusting isn't really a good enough reason to be angry at him for." He told her.

"Gee, I wonder where he gets that from. Naruto is his idol, it seems like he's turning into him after all." She said as Sasuke chuckled and nodded at her.

"Yep." He began. "He's annoying, disgusting and an idiot,.. but he's also my best friend and like the younger brother that I never had and I wouldn't trade him for the world. Look, all I'm saying is that I really think that you should give Konohamaru another chance." He told her.

"Oh,.. alright. I'll do it, but only because I love you." She told him. "Anyways, I have to go home now before Mom starts yelling at me again." She said as she started to turn around and walk away before she suddenly stopped and then turned back around to look at him. "You know, it's funny, all the years that I spent with Dad he wasn't as concerned about me as you are. I mean I know that he loved me, and he was a very wise person, but I guess ever since the divorce he lost his caring nature. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if I had to lose my father, I'm glad that I gained you as a brother." She told him while smiling warmly at him.

"Hn." Sasuke began with a sly grin. "Me too. Even if you are a pain in the ass sometimes. Then again, you wouldn't be much of a sister if you weren't." he told her while he continued to grin at her and then gave a wink before he turned back around and started walking back towards the house.

 _…_

A few weeks later Keiko finally got her cellphone back and called Konohamaru. It rang a few times before he picked up. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Hey Baka, so do you still want to go out?" she asked him.

"Where the hell have you been!? I've been trying to call you for weeks!" he cried.

"I'm sorry, my mother took my phone away because I swore." She explained.

"Oh." He replied. "Well you're not a little kid anymore I'm surprised that she had a problem with it in the first place." He said.

"I know." Keiko began. "Anyways, I'm sorry for getting mad at you." She told him.

"Yeah, me too. I hate it when we fight even if we do it a lot." He told her.

"Well, we must really do like each other then otherwise we wouldn't keep getting back together." She pointed out.

"I guess so." He replied. "How about we go out this Friday? Kizashi and Sachi can still come if they would like to. I hope that they aren't still upset about our double date being canceled." He said.

"Well if they were, I'm sure that they're over it by now." She assured him. "Anyways, I have to go Baka, Saki's Chunin exams are really soon." She told him.

"Alright then, cya later toots!" he exclaimed as Keiko blushed and giggled a bit.

"Okay, goodbye." She told him before she hung up and Titiana entered her bedroom. "I really don't get it girl. I used to _hate_ it when he called me that." She said while gently stroking her head.

Later on that day Keiko arrived at the arena to watch her friend perform. Kuroe and Hiro were there as well which apart from Ino were the two people she hated most in the world. "If you get Kuroe you better kick her ass!" she muttered underneath her breath while she clenched her teeth and growled in her throat at her while glaring at her at exactly the same time.

Kuroe on the other hand didn't seem to notice this as she continued talking amongst the group of her female friends. That's when suddenly Sakura appeared beside Keiko. "Hey big sis," she began while turning over to look at her. "where did you come from?" she wondered.

"Home. Sachi is watching Sasame." Sakura replied.

"Alright, but where's Sasuke then?" Keiko inquired as Sakura just slyly grinned at her.

"You'll see." She told her when suddenly the whole entire arena grew quiet and turned their heads to watch as a man walked out in front of them.

"Welcome to the 2023 Chunin exams." He began. "Head of the Chunin exams this year is Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

"Huh!?" Keiko exclaimed in complete and utter bewilderment and astonishment while her eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets and her mouth fell wide open. "Big brother?" she questioned with uncertainty as Sasuke simply just grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Saki Versus Kuroe

"Wow, Sasuke has definitely gotten a whole lot cooler." Konohamaru said before all of a sudden Keiko turned over to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I came to watch the Chunin exams with you. Kizashi would have come with me but he isn't feeling so well. I think he's coming down with a bit of a cold and he missed school and a mission today." He told her.

"Aww,.. that's too bad. Hopefully he'll feel better by Friday." She said while taking ahold of him by the hand.

"I know. I feel really bad for him. Since we've known each other since we were really little we're really more like brothers him and me." he told her.

"I just hope that he doesn't get Ami sick." She said.

"Whatever it is my guess is that he probably caught it from her." He said.

"Welcome to the 2023 Chunin exams." Sasuke began loudly as all of the girls suddenly began to swoon and whistle at him and he narrowed his eyebrows and glared. "Oh and just so you're all aware I am a happily married with two children and a baby on the way." He added as he heard a few sighs in response and even a few sobs and Sasuke just simply heaved a heavy sigh. "Anyways as always the fighters and their opponents are chosen entirely at random." He explained when suddenly Kuroe began to walk over to Konohamaru and Keiko.

"Hey Kuroe, what's up?" Konohamaru questioned her with a grin while slightly waving at her with his free hand much to Keiko's anger and annoyance. Her face went beet red as she let out another growl.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to say hi to you that's all." Kuroe told him.

"Alright, well you just did so you can be on your way now." Keiko said through her clenched teeth.

"Huh?" Kuroe inquired while widening her eyes with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief as Konohamaru laughed nervously while scratching his neck as he started to blush.

"I almost forgot to tell you." He began. "Keiko's my girlfriend now and she gets rather jealous of other girls that are trying to flirt with me." he finished.

"Oh,.. I'm sorry." She replied while hanging her head sheepishly. "I really didn't know." She added.

"Oh." Keiko began. "That's alright." She finished quietly. _"Damn it, what do I do!? I really want to hate her but she seems really nice!"_ she thought to herself when all of a sudden the first pairing was announced.

"Saki Takahashi and Kuroe Hiden you're the first ones up." Sasuke announced before they both turned around to face each other.

"Well, looks like this is it." Saki said before she quickly teleported down to the bottom of the arena.

"Wow, I didn't know that she could teleport." Keiko said.

"Well, I guess I better go too." Kuroe said when all of a sudden she levitated off of the ground and hovered over the railing and then landed back down on top of the ground in front of Saki.

"Wow! How cool! Gaara has a sister who can fly!" Konohamaru exclaimed excitedly but Keiko just simply folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Big whoop." She said while turning her back to him in complete jealousy.

"Alright, let the first match of the Chunin exams begin!" Sasuke cried before slowly backing away from the girls.

"I'm really, really sorry about this Saki." Kuroe said before she threw a paper bomb at her. That's when suddenly Saki shrank to the size of a flea and managed to avoid it as it flew straight past her.

"Whoa! Where did she go!?" Konohamaru cried.

"I don't know she just disappeared." Keiko told him while she turned over to look at him.

"That's funny, I've never seen Jutsu like that before." Sakura said with a gasp of astonishment as Saki returned to her regular size and suddenly turned into an enormous black bear. This time the whole entire arena gasped as Saki stood up on top of her hind legs and roared at Kuroe before swiping her with her paw and knocked her over onto the ground with her paw.

"Are you sure that your best friend isn't a witch or something?" Konohamaru questioned his girlfriend.

"I was pretty sure up until this point." Keiko began. "But now I'm starting to think that she's using magic." She finished.

"No, I don't think she is." Sakura began with a shake of her head. "That one looks like the transformation jutsu to me." she told her when suddenly Kuroe leapt back up onto her feet while Saki returned into her human self.

"Come on Saki! You can do it!" Keiko shouted down to her before she glanced up in her direction. Just as she had been distracted Kuroe had been making hand signs and transforming her body into a lightning shield and Keiko gasped. "Oh no, just like her brother." She whispered while grabbing onto Konohamaru's hand and clutching it tightly.

"She's going to kill her." Konohamaru said as he gasped as well and held on tightly to his girlfriend's hand. However that's when suddenly all of the power in the arena went out and it got dark and cold.

"Something's wrong." Sakura said to herself being able to see her own breath. "I have to get down to Sasuke." She added before leaping over the railing.

"Umm Konohamaru,.. I really don't like having to mention this but I'm scared." Keiko said shakily as her pupils grew large and her eyes turned black.

"It's alright Keiko." He whispered softly. "And I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you that." He reassured her soothingly before placing a tender kiss on her cheek. Then all of a sudden there was a great loud thud and a boom as the windows burst open and the glass shattered into millions and billions of pieces.

Everybody started screaming as members of the Akatsuki leapt through them. Sasuke gasped and activated his sharingan and cursemark at exactly the same time before he quickly turned his head to see his wife racing towards him. "No Sakura! Get back!" he ordered for he had a feeling he knew why they were here and who they were after. All he knew right then and there is that he had to find Keiko and get to her as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Ninja Act

All the people that were inside the arena except Sasuke, Sakura, Konohamaru, Keiko, Kuroe, and Saki began to scream and run away. "What are the Akatsuki members doing here?" Sakura wondered aloud as she started looking around and found herself suddenly surrounded by them.

"Alright, you bastards are in for a world of hurt!" Sakura hollered before she started punching them and kicking them. Sasuke just simply grinned.

"That's what happens when you thugs mess with the Uchihas." He said. "And my wife definitely is not a weak person believe me." he told them before all of a sudden a man with bright red devilish eyes started walking out in front of them.

"It's not an Uchiha that I'm after." He began with a shake of his head. "Well actually, one of them I am, but she doesn't seem to be here at the moment." He finished.

"Stay away from my daughter and little sister." Sasuke growled.

"Ah,.. Sachi's _your_ daughter now is she? Well, well, well,.. it looks like the biological daughter of the man you killed now belongs to you. If it wasn't for my chienigan I never would have seen that one coming. Anyways, I am afraid that you're about to make the ultimate choice Sasuke of who you love more. Keiko Haruno,.. or Naruto Uzumaki." He hissed with a sneer as Sasuke gasped.

"What do you mean!? What are you planning on doing to Naruto!?" he hollered when all of a sudden he felt his heart pounding frantically up against his chest. Sasuke knew deep down in his heart that no matter how much Naruto annoyed him he loved and cared for him like his own brother. He just didn't realize how much until this moment.

"Hmm,.. you seem to have a really poor memory Uchiha." Doragon began. "Not only does Naruto Uzumaki possess the spirit of the Nine-Tailed fox within his body, but he's also the seventh hokage. And as you very well know, as the greatest and most powerful ninja of the hidden leaf village, it is the duty of the hokage to protect it. Without a hokage the village will fall to pieces. So I guess that I have to be the one to destroy him." He said as Sasuke felt his anger suddenly filling up inside of him.

"If you do that, then I'll kill you." He growled. "I'll break every bone in your body if you lay one finger on my little brother." He hissed.

"Eh suit yourself." Doragon began. "But let me just remind you Sasuke, if you spend all of your time worrying about Naruto then you aren't going to be able to protect Keiko." He said.

"No,.. but I will." Saki began as her eyes suddenly turned red and they started to glow as she started feeling more anger than she ever had in her whole entire life. She doubled her size and continued to grow bigger and bigger until she was bigger than the whole entire arena and reached out with her right hand and grabbed Doragon as if he was some kind of tiny doll. Doragon tried to pretend that he wasn't scared even though his whole entire body was now trembling with fright.

Sasuke and Sakura turned over to look at each other and silently nodded seeing this as their chance to escape. "We have to get to Keiko." Sasuke began. "Where is she?" he questioned her as she slowly turned her head and saw her little sister up on the balcony and pointed to her.

"She's up there with Konohamaru." She told him. "But what about Saki?" she wondered.

"I do believe that Saki can take care of things on her own. Now come on." He told her before taking her by the hand and racing up the stairs with her. "We've got to get out of here." He said while stopping to catch his breath.

"Where are we going to go?" Konohamaru asked him as Sasuke stopped to think this over.

"The one spot where Doragon won't think to follow us." Sasuke said before all of them turned around and raced out the door.

 _….._

"Aw man! You have _got_ to be kidding me." Konohamaru began as they made it in front of the convent. "A nunnery!?" he cried.

"Yep. Sasuke and I might go to church but I definitely know that Sasuke's not a saint." Sakura pointed out.

"And neither am I! These people are as poor as church mice!" he yelled out before Keiko quickly placed a hand over his mouth and covered it up.

"Shut up Baka! Do you want them to hear you!?" she hollered before slowly removing her hand.

"I'm sorry toots but this is nuts! I'm out of here!" he cried before he started turning around to run away and Keiko just simply let out a sad sigh.

"Relax Konohamaru this is just temporary." Sasuke assured him. "Besides, this is for your girlfriend's safety." He pointed out.

"Oh alright, I'll stay if it means that Keiko's going to be safe." He agreed reluctantly.

"Good." Sasuke began with a grin. "Besides, what better place to be protected then in God's house?" he questioned him.

"Well if God had more things for me to do here then I wouldn't mind so much." Konohamaru replied. "I mean He could at least have some videogames to play or something." He added as Keiko giggled.

"You're cute." She began. "You're an idiot,.. but you're cute." She told him as Konohamaru smiled at her.

"Gee, thanks Keiko. And you're the prettiest girl in the village." He told her making her blush beet red and Sasuke let out a sigh.

"I sure hope that we're never this annoying." He said as Keiko placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Hey!" she shouted as Sasuke simply just sighed again.

"Come on, as soon as I know that you guys are safe here I'm going to go find Naruto." Sasuke said before all four of them started heading inside the building.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Lost

 _Hey guys, I'm sorry for such a long delay in the next chapter but I had a horrible case of writer's block. However, thanks to a roleplay I now know how to continue this fanfic and it's going to turn into a crossover._

As Sasuke continued on his way that's when suddenly he heard a really loud noise and as he looked up he saw something fall out of the sky. "What was that!?" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke let out a rather loud gasp and quickly turned to face him.

"Naruto!" he cried before wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. "You're alright!"

"Well I _was_ until you started suffocating me!" he snapped before Sasuke quickly released him.

"Oh, sorry Naruto. I'm just really glad to see you that's all. I was afraid that something horrible happened to you." He explained.

"I'm fine, but what was that thing that came out of the sky?" Naruto questioned him again.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke began. "Come on, let's go." He told him as Naruto nodded and they both took off running towards to where they heard a sound of a crash. Sure enough when they rounded the corner they saw a tiny blue creature emerge out of what appeared to be a rocket. "What is that thing?" he questioned with uncertainty.

"Cousin?" the creature questioned him back as Naruto shrieked and hid behind Sasuke. "It talked!" he cried.

"Don't be afraid, Stitch won't hurt you." He began. "Although Stitch was originally designed to be a monster, he found an ohana and became good." He explained.

"What on earth is he talking about?" Sasuke questioned aloud before all of a sudden it appeared to suck its extra pair of arms and legs up inside its body and made both of his antenna disappear.

"Is that better?" he wondered seeing that Naruto was still very much afraid and nervous to be around him.

"Yeah, but what are you?" Naruto asked him. "Some kind of mutant koala bear?" he questioned him.

"No. Stitch not koala, Stitch genetic experiment." He replied. "Stitch was created by Jumba Jookiba." He told them when all of a sudden a tiny purple glob with three legs hurried past them laughing mischievously to himself.

"What in the world was that!?" Sasuke cried.

"Cousin!" Stitch exclaimed before he started chasing after him and that's when suddenly Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh great now we're stuck in the middle of this." He said.

"I'm sure that he can handle things on his own." Naruto began. "Besides, Sakura, Keiko, Sachi, and everybody else needs us." He pointed out. "We should get back to them."

"You're right but we have a big problem. We can't." Sasuke told him.

"Why not?" Naruto wondered.

"We're lost." Sasuke replied.

"What!? What do you mean we're lost!? Doragon's after Sachi we can't just leave her all alone by herself!" Naruto cried.

"I know and don't worry we won't. Sakura will watch over her." Sasuke began. "I'll call her and let her know that we're both alright." He explained as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

"Boy, poor Sakura, she's probably stressed enough as it is being pregnant again and now she has to worry about us and Sachi." Naruto said.

"No she doesn't. That's why I'm calling her. I want her to remain calm." He told him before pushing the speed dial button and called his wife's number.

Meanwhile Konohamaru was lying down on top of a bed and heaving a sigh while he glanced up at the ceiling. That's when suddenly there came a knock at the door. "Come in." he replied with a groan and quickly sat up expecting Keiko but was rather let down when Sachi came through the door. "Oh, it's just you." He said.

"Well it's nice to see you too Konohamaru!" she grouched.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I thought you were someone else." He told her.

"Yeah I know you were expecting Keiko." She said.

"How did you know that?" Konohamaru wondered as Sachi just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Who else would you be thinking that it was?" she questioned him back.

"I don't know,.." Konohamaru began with a shrug. "Sasuke or Sakura?" he wondered but that's when suddenly Sachi glanced down at the ground and heaved a sad sigh.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Dad just called Mom, and he and Uncle Naruto are lost." She explained.

"Oh." He replied. "Does Keiko know yet?" he wondered as she nodded sadly at him. "I better go talk to her then. She's probably pretty upset." He said before he left the room and walked a crossed the hallway to Keiko's bedroom door. "Hey toots, it's me Konohamaru, can I come in for a second?" he questioned her and waited for a few moments for a response.

"Sure come in." she replied sadly before he slowly grabbed ahold of the doorknob and then began to turn it and entered the room. Keiko was lying on top of the bed with her back towards him and facing the wall. "Sasuke's lost, Sakura just told me." she told him before heaving a sigh.

"I know, Sachi just told me." he began. "But I wouldn't worry about them too much." He said while smiling warmly and affectionately as he rubbed her back. "Sasuke pretty much knows what he's doing and besides that he's got Naruto with him and he's the hokage. I'm sure that they're going to be just fine." He told her before she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly while leaning her head up against his chest.

"I sure hope that you're right." She said sadly with a sniff while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sure I am." He reassured her in a soft whisper before kissing the top of her head. "After all, what's the worst that can happen? It's not like they're currently under attack by aliens or anything." He told her.

"You know I really don't understand how your mind works." Keiko began before she broke the embrace and smiled at him. "But yet you always seem to find a way to make me feel better." She told him.

"Really? Well, I'm glad." He told her before they both stood up.

"I guess I better go check and see how Sakura's doing. All we can do now is hope and pray that Sasuke and Naruto return safely." Keiko said as her eyes turned dark blue.

"Don't worry toots,.." Konohamaru began as he placed a tender hand to her cheek and gazed into her eyes while wiping away one of her tears with his thumb. "they will." He finished before they both closed their eyes and moving slowly towards one another's lips they shared their first passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: A Tiny Problem

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were busy making their way through the woods when this time they ran into a little girl about Sachi's age with black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. "Anata wa daredesuka, doko kara kismashita ka?" Sasuke questioned her.

"Huh?" the little girl questioned him back while making a face as Sasuke heaved a sigh and turned to look back at Naruto.

"Umm,.. I speak a little bit of English, perhaps I can help you." He began. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my brother Sasuke and he was just wondering who you were and where you came from." He translated.

"Oh. Well tell him that my name is Lilo Pelekai and I'm actually from Kauai. I'm just vacationing here with my sister Nani and the rest of my ohana." She explained as she smiled at them and Naruto translated for Sasuke before turning back to face her.

"Say have you seen a tiny blue creature around here that was chasing a tiny purple glob?" he wondered while realizing just how ridiculous he sounded.

"Stitch and Shrink!" Lilo exclaimed.

"So I take it you know them then." Sasuke said as Naruto and Lilo both stared at him in astonishment with their jaws dropped down and open wide. "What? I know a little bit of English, I'm just not very good with it." He explained.

"Oh. Well yeah anyways they're my,.. umm,.. dogs." She lied.

"Dogs? Stitch said that they were genetic experiments or something." Naruto told her while crossing his arms.

"He did? Oh." She replied.

"He also said that he was originally designed to be a monster before he found you guys, but he never told us what Shrink was designed to do." Naruto said.

"Isn't it obvious? He shrinks stuff!" Lilo exclaimed frantically as Naruto blushed.

"Right, I knew that." He lied.

"Now come on we have to find them before Shrink starts shrinking everything in the village!" Lilo cried before she ran away.

"Now what do we do!?" Naruto cried.

"We follow her. If we find Stitch and Shrink maybe they'll lead back us into the village and we'll find Sakura and everybody else in the process." Sasuke told him before he chased after Lilo.

"Damn it!" Naruto snapped. "Come on Sasuke wait up!" he cried.

 _…_

Meanwhile Keiko anxiously paced the floor of her bedroom. That's when suddenly Konohamaru entered the room. Keiko gasped and as she looked up at him her eyes turned pink. "Hey toots, supper's ready." He said and then realized that her eyes were pink. "That's odd, I've never seen your eyes turn that color before." He added as she gasped again and blushed before her eyes slowly went back blue and she quickly turned her head away from him.

"Yeah,.. I didn't know that they could. I mean, I don't even know what that means." She lied.

"Well that makes two of us." He began. "Maybe we can figure it out together over supper."

"No, I'm not hungry." She replied.

"What's wrong? Are you still worried about Naruto and Sasuke?" he asked her.

"Of course I am and that's why I'm going after them." She replied.

"What!? No you can't! It's too dangerous!" he cried.

"Do you think I care!? Sasuke's my big brother I _have_ to go after him! Sakura, Sachi, and Sasame are counting on me to bring him back home!" she exclaimed. "Please don't tell anybody where I went and cover for me." she pleaded before kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be alright I promise." She reassured him before she opened the window and escaped outside of it leaving Konohamaru all alone.

"Hey, where did Keiko go?" Sakura wondered as she entered the bedroom.

"Uh she had to go to the bathroom." Konohamaru lied.

"Really?" Sakura began while raising a questioning eyebrow at him. "I just passed by the door and nobody was in there." She told him.

"That's because she had to go to the other bathroom upstairs." He replied.

"Well why didn't she just go to this one it's closer." Sakura pointed out.

"She wanted to get her exercise." He responded quickly. "And I think she's going to be in there awhile so we might as well forget about her and get something to eat." He told her.

"Really? I sure hope that she's okay." Sakura began with a sad sigh. "She's probably worried about Sasuke." She realized.

"I think that's a safe bet, but I'm sure she'll be fine now come on let's go." He told her as he turned around and started pushing her out of the room.

 _…._

"Well, are we any closer in finding them?" Sasuke wondered as he continued running alongside Naruto through the tops of the trees and that's when they came to a sudden stop and Naruto pointed down at the ground in front of them.

"There! I see them!" he cried before they quickly leapt to the ground startling Shrink making him gasp and shoot a green laser out from his eyes at them before he turned around and scampered away. That's when suddenly to both Naruto's and Sasuke's horror they started shrinking down in size until they were no more than a quarter of an inch tall.

"Well, that went well." Naruto said sarcastically.

"What the!? What did that thing do to us!?" he hollered.

"Apparently he shrunk us." Naruto began. "Hey! It's just like in that Disney movie where the kids get shrunk!" he realized before Sasuke started chasing after him.

"I'm going to murder you Naruto!" he shouted as Lilo and Stitch simply just looked at each other.

"I wondered what scared Shrink like that to make him run off." Lilo began. "Wait a minute, weren't Naruto and Sasuke just here?" she questioned her friend as Stitch nodded.

"Ih!" he cried while Lilo's eyes widened in complete and utter horror and astonishment.

"Oh no, you don't think that Shrink shrunk them do you? Come on we have to find him before something terrible happens to them!" she exclaimed.

"Ih!" Stitch replied before they both darted off into the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Some Surprising News

Sasuke was holding onto Naruto while at the same time showing him his fist. "Hey now come on Sasuke! Don't forget, I'm your brother and I love you and the most important thing is you love me too." He began. "Besides, it's not my fault that we're the size of boogers." He pointed out as Sasuke slowly pulled his fist away and heaved a sigh.

"You're right." He began. "I'm sorry, I overreacted. It's just that I'm really worried about Sakura and the rest of our family." He finished. "What if I never get to see them again?" he wondered as he slowly turned his head away from him. That's when suddenly Naruto placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You will. Don't forget I'm worried about them too and I don't plan on spending the rest of my life like this. Especially when I'm about to become a big brother myself. Also, Keiko and Sachi both have the ability to see the future so it's probably only a matter of time before one of them or both of them come after us." He said.

"I hope they don't." Sasuke began. "Especially Sachi but I don't want to see or hear anything about Keiko getting hurt as well since technically being her aunt Doragon could wind up using her for bait."

"Like that'll stop Keiko." Naruto pointed out. "If I know her she's probably out looking for us right now."

Meanwhile back at the orphanage Sakura was busy texting Kakashi and alerting him of the situation at hand. That's when suddenly Sachi came out of the bathroom. "Where's Keiko?" she wondered.

"I don't know." Sakura began. "The last I heard Konohamaru say was that she was in the bathroom."

"Well she probably fell into the toilet then because she never showed up for supper." Sachi replied. "It's bad enough that I have to be worried about my father and uncle, but now I don't have a clue where she is and she's like one of my best friends." She told her.

"Speaking of which Kizashi and his father are coming over to talk to us." Her mother told her as Sachi smiled brightly while her face suddenly lit up with excitement. At least that would be something good that would be happening. Sure enough about half an hour later there was a knock at the door. Sachi quickly hurried over towards it and opened it before she threw her arms around Kizashi and embraced him tightly and started to cry.

"Shh,.. it's alright,.. Dad and I are going to go find them." He told her before she slowly backed away from him and just simply looked at him unblinkingly.

"What do you mean?" she asked him with uncertainty.

"Well,.. first of all,.. Dad's training both Lucky and Titiana to be ninja hounds." He told her as she smiled back at him.

"Oh, that's really good news. You had me really worried for a second there." She told him.

"And second of all,.." Kizashi began as he took a deep breath and then let it back out again slowly.

"What is it?" she questioned him as Kizashi shot a worried and nervous glance over at his father who just closed his eyes and silently nodded at him.

"Well,.. I joined the Anbu Black Ops." He replied before Sachi let out an astonished gasp while her eyes just widened in shock.

 _….._

As Keiko was racing through the woods all of a sudden she heard the pitter patter of paws hitting the ground behind her and she quickly came to a stop she turned around and realized that Lucky and Titiana were running behind her.

"Hey, wait a second, where did you guys come from?" she wondered before all of a sudden Titiana collapsed onto the ground and started panting frantically while at the same time wagging her tail and having it thud up against the ground. "What's the matter girl?" she questioned her even though she suddenly realized that it seemed rather ridiculous of her to expect her dog to answer her back.

Meanwhile Lucky lifted his leg and urinated on a tree as Keiko dug her cellphone out of her pocket. "Don't worry girl, I'm going to call the vet." She reassured her canine companion as the dog slowly rested her head upon the ground. As Keiko started calling the vet she was currently unaware of the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were nearby them.

"Wait a second, isn't that Keiko?" Naruto questioned his older brother as he came to a stop beside him and pointed up at her and he let out a rather large gasp.

"Yes it is, and Itach,.. err,.. I mean Lucky." He replied before he raised his arms above his head and then started frantically beginning to wave them while they both raced towards her calling her name. Although both Lucky's and Titiana's ears perked up, Keiko didn't respond and continued nodding while she talked on the phone.

"Face it, there isn't any use,.. it's hopeless." Naruto said while heaving a heavy sad sigh and hanging his head. "She can't hear us, we're way too small." He told him.

"Don't be ridiculous, we can't lose hope." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I guess you're right,.." Naruto began. "but what are we going to do?" he inquired.

"We just have to keep trying, now come on Naruto,.. louder." Sasuke instructed before they both went back to calling her name. That's when suddenly at that point Keiko hung up the phone and quickly turned her head back over to look at her dog.

"Titiana, you're never going to believe this but,.. you're pregnant!" she exclaimed excitedly.


End file.
